


Playmates

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Wenpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Kneeling beside the bed, Wendy lightly jacked Dipper’s cock, still wet with her juices. She’d gotten off but had been skilled enough to prevent him from doing the same. She had other plans.

She ignored his pleading eyes while she stood up. Walking to her closet, Wendy opened the slatted door to reveal a naked Mabel awkwardly rubbing her legs together nervously. She nibbled at her knuckle while Wendy grabbed her other hand and pulled her to the bed.

The twins were both aware she was fucking the other but only she knew that they both wanted to fuck each other too. Wendy had convinced them both into this separately but could sense the nervousness in them both as Mabel set her knees on the bed, her eyes locked with Dipper’s. Setting herself down next to her, Wendy pressed on Mabel’s hip to guide her into moving a leg over both of Dipper’s. She was inches from his cock and both the twins were breathing heavily as they stared at the scant inches between them.

Wendy nibbled Mabel’s ear as she slipped a finger into her pussy and gently lifted her up and forward. Her other hand gave a single pump of Dipper’s dick to ensure it was hard as she angled it towards Mabel’s entrance.

She was panting just as much as the twins when she removed her finger from Mabel while resting her chin on Mabel’s shoulder to watch the girl lower herself onto her brother.

Wendy felt the shudder in Mabel’s body more than she heard the moan as she continued down until Dipper was entirely in her. Wendy could feel him shivering in pleasure where her legs touched his too as Mabel began bucking on him..

This was better than she’d even hoped. Wendy clung to Mabel with both arms, her left rising to pinch Mabel’s right nipple while her right fell to circle Mabel’s clit.

The girl’s moans made Wendy tingle as she sucked on her neck. She only stopped to meet Dipper’s eyes. God how she wanted to fuck him again. But Mabel’s moans were so erotic she decided to lick up the girl’s neck, nipping her ear when she reached it.

“D-dip!” Mabel gasped. Wendy looked back at Dipper, straining against the urge to cum despite clenching muscles Wendy felt under her hand. He failed and Wendy came just from the light feeling of his cum spraying into Mabel under her fingers.

Mabel lifted herself off and fell against the wall. They all settled themselves, breathing hard. A few minutes passed before Dipper spoke.

“That was-hngh!”

He had been interrupted by Wendy’s mouth surrounding his cock. Wendy knew his twitches were from discomfort, but he’d be back up and at it soon enough and she wasn’t wasting time. The child in her belly would need a playmate and she preferred they be the same age.


End file.
